Angelic Love
by QuinnPetrova1864
Summary: What if when Tessa fried Stefen's brain he could only remember his human life and Katherine. What if theY are fated to be together. Stefen protects her and falls for her all over again what if they want to be together forever and a new cure presents it self. Will they be Human together Vampires together or will they hate each other PAIRINGS STEFEN/KATHERINE KLAUS/CAROLINE AND MORE.
1. Love again

**Authors Note: Hello this is my first Vampire Diaries Fanfic. I have had this idea for a while. Warning there is Elena bashing in this because Elena really annoys me. EVERYONE PLEASE NOTE THIS IS A STEFTHERIENE Fanfic. Please review I know you are reading this yeah you. All right Please Enjoy on too the story. Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING JUST HAVING FUN WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again._

_Just Give Me a Reason-Pink._

When Qetsiyah or rather Tessa released Stefen all he wanted was to feed and be reunited with Elena. But when he went to feed he burned and that's where she found him and dragged him to a cabin where he heard the real story of Silas and Amara the Original Petrova. Tessa had told him of the fate of the Doppelganger's. But right after his brain was fried and all he could remember was Tessa's words; "The Doppelganger's are fated to fall in love" He also remembers a girl with long curly brown hair and brown eyes with the most angelic smile. He remembers dancing with her and playing ball with her he remembers kissing her but he doesn't know her name.

Stefen woke up and spotted two people sitting next too him. One is a girl with straight brown hair and brown doe eyes at first he thinks it's the angelic girl but its not. The other is a boy with dark hair and blue eyes. When they see him awake the girl smiles but it's not the same as the other girl.

"Stefen your awake I was so worried about you" The girl exclaims. Stefen was confused. "I'm sorry I have no idea who either of you people are," he says. The girl huffed before sitting down and patting the couch to sit next to her. Over the course of the next three hours the boy named Damon who apparently was his brother and the girl Elena his ex girlfriend told him about who he was and about his life.

When they were finished Damon gave Stefen a stack of journal's dating back to 1860 going all the way up to 2011. Deciding to read them later Stefen is brought on a little adventure with Elena. She is nice and seems cool but there's something off he almost thinks he likes her until she spills that she's with Damon. Angry Stefen storms away into the woods. Confused and sad feeling betrayed he wanders around until he smells a faint scent of human. He can tell it's a young girl's scent it smells sweet and warm tracking it he follows the scent until he comes to a motel. That's where he spots her she's being pushed out of a car her brown hair messily falling down her back. Her face looked angry but the look in those brown eyes said she was hurt. He wanted to help her he wanted to save her he knows who she is but doesn't know her name just that he wants to see her smile.

Deciding to intervene Stefen uses his vampire speed to grab the girl's captor and push her against a car. The captor got up took one look at him and snarls. "Leave Silas you cant control me I will not give her too you." Stefen was confused for one he didn't know who Silas was another thing was he had no idea why she was treating the angelic brunette like a toy. Not knowing what to do he turned around to see the girl staring at him there eyes met and she smiled the most beautiful smile at him because she knew he would save her.

Turning back to the captor he was met with a push to the ground and a high heel too the chest. "What do you want?" she said. "I want to free the girl let me take her somewhere I will protect her I've gathered you don't want Silas to get her" Stefen pleaded. The Captor just laughed and dug her heel further into Stefen. That's when the brunette came up from behind and threw the captor down. Once Stefen got up he snapped the captors neck grabbed the angels hand and ran towards the car. Jumping in they put on there belts and drove as fast as they could down the road.

Turning to Stefen the girl looked at him puzzled. "Why did you save me you don't even like me" Stefen smiled at her before filling her in on losing his memory to Tessa and all he could remember was her. She smiled and said. "Thank you I am Katherine Pierce and the reason you remember me is because you knew me when you were human."

Stefen nodded while looking at the road letting his free hand intertwine with Katherine's. He thought for a moment before saying. "I wonder why Damon and Elena didn't mention you to me." "Its because they don't like me see I was a vampire on the run for five hundred years from the Original hybrid Klaus who wanted to kill me in a ritual but I became a vampire and ran he chased me wanting revenge. In 1864 I came to Mystic Falls and that's where I met you I fell in love Stefen but I also loved Damon. One day I heard news of Klaus and I had no choice but to run or else he would have slaughtered you so I left you hoping you would have a normal life. I checked up on you though and when I came back here you were with Elena and that made me so upset I turned off my humanity because seeing you with her hurt me so I hurt her and just last spring we were fighting and she shoved the cure done my throat I used to be a bad ass vampire and now I am a human girl."

Stefen looked over at her and smiled. "I wont let Klaus or Silas touch you I promise." With that they drove off unaware that Elena Gilbert was following them.

**Authors Note 2: Hoped you guys liked that. Please Review. I may update every Wednesday or every other Wednesday. I am looking for a BETA if you know anyone who would like to edit of you are interested please PM me Thank you bye.**


	2. Chicago

**Authors Note: Wow 7 Favorites and 7 Followers. Thank you to my lovely First Reviewer Meiyami. Ok so this is a little AU and Katherine will not start to become an old lady like in the last episode. Amara will make an appearance but I don't like that she's insane so she is OOC a little I want her to be down to earth and graceful. Also Tatie is coming in chapter 10 and she and Katherine will be friends they will both share an equal dislike of Klaus at first. Also I know my profile says Damon and Rebekah but Marcel and Rebekah or Matt and Rebekah anyone. If you or anyone you know is interested in being a BETA can you please review or PM me ASAP. Please I am in desperate need of a BETA. Please Read and Review thanks Enjoy. **

They have been driving for hours only stopping for food. Elena watched as her evil Doppelganger got back into the car with Stefen and drove down the road. She was fuming out of all the stuff that had gone wrong Stefen went back to Katherine. Already the start of a plan was forming in her head smiling to herself she took out her phone and dialed Klaus. After a few rings he picked up.

_"Why if it isn't Elena Gilbert what do you want?"_

_"Katherine is a human you can use her to make hybrids now your welcome she's driving down route 28 with Stefen it's a red van with tinted windows and a glass roof top. Oh and one more thing don't kill Stefen."_

_"Is that all?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Goodbye Elena"_

With that the line went dead. Satisfied she called Stefen. She huffed waiting for him to pick up when he did she smiled.

"_Stefen its Elena there is something you have to know there is a girl named Katherine chances are she will try to use you to become a vampire again don't trust her she is evil I promise Stefen I am just looking out for you."_

There was silence on the other line before Stefen responded.

_"To late I am with her now but I think you know that Elena. Honestly I can not deal with this right now whatever she has done is in the past and shouldn't you be worried about my brother."_

_"Fine Stefen believe what you want" _

With that he hung up the phone. Turning around to Katherine he watched her as she napped. She looked so peaceful her hair in her face and the tiniest of smiles on her face. He reached over and brushed a stray hair out of her face. She stirred awake yawning, Opening her beautiful brown eyes she looked out the window then turned to Stefen.

"Where are we"?

"We are in Ohio almost in Chicago figured big city equals safety and nobody will think to look for us there. Plus Damon told me Klaus is in New Orleans which is very far away from Chicago."

After a few hours of talking the pair had reached Chicago. Getting out of the car they looked around before stepping into the hotel. It was a fancy one with marble floors and high ceilings and beautiful chandlers. The two walked over to the desk where they stood in line. Once they got to the front Stefen made eye contact with the woman his pupils dilating he compelled her.

"**Your best rooms for two please and we already paid for all meals and the Room also send up a bottle of your finest Champagne."**

The woman repeated his words and gave them the penthouse that over looks the city with a huge balcony and a king sized bed and a personal Jacuzzi. When they reached their room they were in awe. Katherine ran over to the balcony and opened the doors breathing in the air. Walking over to the edge she smiled contently and looked out over the beautiful city. She didn't realize Stefen behind her until he was next to her.

"Its so beautiful and romantic up here I feel like a queen."

"I know this isn't my first time but honestly I don't want to remember the last time I was here because the last time I was here I killed people. I want to remember it as the city I came to with you where I shared a romantic evening with you."

She smiled. Tucking a strand of hair from her face she moved closer to Stefen as he drew her nearer into a tight embrace. They broke out of it when someone knocked on the door. Stefen turned around and walked to the door. Opening it he saw that there was room service. There was two glasses of Champagne along with spaghetti marinara. The room service attendant set the table lit a few candles and left.

They sat down contently looking at one another then looking down at their plates. They ate for a while and talked about different things. When they were done much to there delight and slightly creeped out the Room service guy suddenly appeared.

When the plates had been cleared the guy left the pair to themselves. Deciding on taking a Jacuzzi the two filed up the tub turned on the jets and got in. They sat there content in each other's company relaxing in the warmth of happiness and love. Deciding to have some fun Katherine playfully splashed Stefen grinning madly he splashed her to. It soon became a full out splash war until they got tired. Settling down again Katherine swam over to Stefen and sat on his lap cuddling her self against him as he held her.

After a while Stefen got out and held open a towel for her. She stood up and walked over to him and he encircled the towel around her.

"Oh your such a gentlemen thank you Mr. Salvatore"

"The pleasure is mine Ms. Pierce."

Giggling they dried themselves off put on pajamas that were left in the room and cuddled together in there bed.

"Goodnight my angel"

"Goodnight Stefen"

And with that they fell asleep in each other's arms unaware that a pesky brunette doppelganger was just three floors down planning her revenge.

**Authors Note 2.0: That was chapter two everybody. I am already writing chapter three I will have it up by Sunday. I have already decided that I am going to have Elena compel Katherine a few times and I am going to have chapter five to seven be about Klaroline. Don't worry later the two couples will be together. Also Rebekah and Matt or Marcel or Damon PM or Review who you think Rebekah should be with. Also I am still in desperate need of a BETA is anyone interested in being my BETA. Bye until next time Please Review.**


End file.
